1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to battery charging, and more particularly to a charge evaluating system and method for a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, mobile phones are being widely used by more and more people. Because of their small size and low weight, mobile phones are easy to carry. Mobile phones typically require a battery to provide power for the mobile phone for a period of time known as the stand-by-time of the mobile phone. A charge of a battery of the mobile phone is used as a criterion to judge the stand-by time of the mobile phone.
A charge cycle of a mobile phone battery consists of three charge modes: a trickle mode, a constant current mode, and a constant voltage mode. The charge cycle starts with the trickle mode if a voltage value of the mobile phone battery is below a certain value, such as 2.8V, for example. The charge cycle moves to the constant current mode if a voltage value of the mobile phone battery is between 2.8V-4.2V, for example, and the charge cycle moves to the constant voltage mode if voltage of the mobile phone battery is more than 4.2V, for example. However, in the constant current mode, a voltage of the mobile phone battery may rise to 3.8V, for example in only a few minutes. If we convert the voltage of the mobile phone battery in constant current mode to a charge value, the charge value would actually be 38 percent more than actual charge value.
Accordingly, what is needed is a charge evaluating system and method for a mobile phone, which can evaluate the actual charge value of the mobile phone according to related parameters.